Ta plus belle oeuvre
by Warushinda
Summary: Dir en grey -Yaoi- Kaoru comte et peintre du XIII ème siècle qui va vouer un admiration et bien plus pour un inconnu. Prenez le temps de lire si le coeur vous en dit n.n
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Ta plus belle œuvre

Auteur : Warushinda

Personnage : Dir en grey

Pairing : machinXtruc, bidulXchose, autreXretruc ? XD (comment ça c'est n'importe quoi ? èé)

Disclaimer : le truc inutile mais les Dir en grey pas à moi ! TT

Note : L'idée de la fic m'est venue lors d'un cours de français sur l'épistolaire, où est le rapport ? Ben c'est en étudiant une lettre de l'auteur russe A.M.Pechkov (Gorki) à l'auteur russe également Tchekhov, la lettre de Kaoru d'ailleurs est la copie de cette lettre (à part une petite modif au début et à la fin de moi, obligé sinon ça collé pas avec la situation XD non ce n'est pas du plagiat ! è.é de l'inspiration seulement !), donc merci madame français ! Et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1**

Il était plus de minuit passé et il était toujours enfermé dans l'une de ses nombreuses pièces qui constituaient son manoir. Mais cette pièce était spécial, personne à part lui n'y avait accès, même les domestiques y étaient interdit pour le ménage. C'était dans cette pièce qu'il laissait exprimer ce qu'il avait au fond de lui-même, son inspiration, sur cette toile blanche. Seul et jeune héritié d'une grande famille bourgeoise, Kaoru était un peintre du XVIIème siècle. Encore peu reconnu pour ses œuvres, il l'était cependant pour son titre de comte et ses richesses.

Seul, avec pour seule source de lumière quelques bougies, il fixait sa toile blanche, voilà des jours qu'elle restait blanche, des jours que son inspiration l'avait quitté, huit jours pour être exact. Il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux anormalement mauve. C'était sûrement ce que l'on appel l'horreur de la page blanche chez les écrivains pensa t'il. Il se souvint alors que son grand amis lui avait laissé un recueil de poèmes écrit par un jeune artiste qui faisait de plus en plus parler de lui, mais dont les critiques était plutôt négative. Seulement son ami l'avait trouvé passionnant et étrange « exactement ce qu'il vous faut chère amis ! » lui avait-il dit. Kaoru prit alors le livre en question qui ne devait contenir que 7 ou 8 pages environ. Un peu maigre pour un recueil, enfin bon, au moins cela n'allait pas lui prendre énormément de temps. Il restait debout devant sa toile et ouvrait ce livre à la couverture noire. Il commença alors à lire :

_C_

_C'est vrai, demande ce porc avec de la viande  
Perds ton cœur parce que tu dépenses l'argent pour en finir  
Cette fille rit de son visage désolé  
C'est vrai, l'amour sous le costume  
C'est vrai, la politesse sous le costume _

Même si tu ne connais pas la réponse  
à la simple question de C  
Les yeux permettant de voir la réalité sont de loin plus importants  
Je ris au ciel désolé  
C'est vrai, l'amour sous le jour ensoleillé  


_C'est vrai, sous le jour ensoleillé... _

Vous les gens me regardant, vous dites ce que vous voulez  
Vous ne venez jamais et n'atteignez pas ma main  
Vous m'achetez de l'amour pour mon anniversaire  
Aujourd'hui c'est nuageux et partiellement pluvieux

En fait je veux aimer le monde avant de m'aimer  
En fait je le fais, mais

Liberté morte  
Si tu as oublié comment crier  
Alors cris ici et vis ici  
Je crierais autant que je le veux et si ma voix meurt,  
Alors laisse ma voix mourir  
Si tu as oublié comment crier  
Alors cris ici et vis ici  
Je crierais peut m'importe combien de fois je meurt  
Ma voix mourra  
Mais je crierais par mon cœur  
Nous pouvons plonger

Le jeune comte resta bouche bée, jamais il n'avait lu quelque chose comme cela, jamais il n'avait vu de si magnifiques parole. Son inspiration s'éveilla alors, il avait trouvé, en ces textes, ce qui lui manqué. Cet univers pure et triste qui définissait la beauté.

En une nuit, Kaoru peignit son plus beau tableau, il avait trouvé sa source d'inspiration. Pour la première fois il fut satisfait de son œuvre, chose extrêmement rare chez les artistes.

**oo00O00oo**

Kaoru n'avait pas dormi, il n'en avait pas éprouvé le besoin. Après avoir achevé son tableau, il avait entreprit de lire la suite de ce livre qu'il avait littéralement dévoré. Il comprenait, ces mots que les personnes trouvé complexes, ces sens cachés que beaucoup de voyaient pas, ces allusions, lui, les avait vu et compris. Toujours le livre à la main, il sortit enfin de sa pièce privée qu'il aimait appeler bureau. Si le sommeil ne l'avait pas atteint, la faim avait eu raison de lui. Alors qu'il mangeait tranquillement tout en relisant des passages de ce merveilleux recueil, un jeune homme aux cheveux orangés s'inclina devant lui :

« Bonjour professeur. Ah, je vous dérange en plein repas, veuillez m'excusez, je repasserais plus tard…

-Non, non reste Shinya, prend place je te pris. Je finis vite et on commence les cours. Mon chère Shinya j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

-Auriez-vous retrouvé votre inspiration ?

-Tu es très perspicace.

-C'est votre bonne humeur qui m'a mis sur la voie.

-Dois-je comprendre que j'ai un sal caractère d'habitude ? Répliqua Kaoru en prenant un faux air outré.

-Ah mais non professeur ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, excusez-moi ! S'affola Shinya.

-Ahahaha, ne t'inquiète donc pas chère apprentie, je plaisantais. Bien il est temps d'y aller. Au fait excuse-moi mon impolitesse, veux-tu quelque chose avant ?

-Non, je vous remercie.

-Bien allons-y. »

Kaoru et son apprentie se levèrent pour rejoindre la salle d'art du manoir. Shinya était l'apprenti de Kaoru depuis des années, il était plus jeune de 6 ans que son professeur et avait beaucoup de talents, ce qui avait fortement plus au comte. Durant le chemin, le jeune remarqua le livre que portait son aîné :

« Professeur, vous êtes en train de lire le livre que messire Die vous a prêté ?

-Pour dire la vérité, je l'ai lu six fois, il est court et ça en est hélas dommage, je n'ai jamais lu quelque chose d'aussi…profond.

-Vous êtes bien le seul à dire cela.

-Tu l'as lu ?

-Non, mais j'ai entendu les gens du peuple capable de lire et la noblesse en parler.

-Et donc ?

-Ils trouvent cela parfois outrageant, parfois incompréhensible, certains auteurs célèbres protestent violemment sa publication. Le clergé n'a d'ailleurs pas approuvés ces textes comme étant des œuvres. Mais l'on trouve certains qui apprécient, et apparemment vous en fait partis professeur.

-Existe-t-il d'autre écrit de cet auteur ?

-D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, celui que vous tenez dans votre main est la deuxième œuvre, il en existe un autre, celui qui l'a fait connaître, puis un troisième doit sortir ce mois-ci.

-Je te remercie, je vais faire en sorte de me les procurer.

-Eh bien, vous êtes passionné ! »

Ils finirent par arriver à l'atelier du manoir. Pendant que Shinya installait son chevalet et préparé sa toile, Kaoru était partie récupéré sa nouvelle œuvre dans son bureau. Quand l'apprenti vis cette dernière, il resta émerveillé, son aînée n'avait jamais peint de cette manière et c'était époustouflant, il se rendit alors compte du chemin qu'il avait à faire avant d'arriver au niveau de son maître d'art mais cela ne le motivé que plus.

Après plusieurs heures de travail, la double porte de l'atelier s'ouvrit violemment et un homme aux allures élégantes et aux cheveux rouges entra avec un grand sourire et écarta les bras avant de s'écrier :

« Kaoru mon ami ! Je parie que je t'ai manqué !

-Bonjour Die, répondit le compte tout en continuant de regarder le travail de son apprentie, je te rappel que l'on s'est vu hier.

-Oh mais mon petit Shin-chan est là, ça va bien ?

-Oui, merci messire Die.

-Shinya la leçon est terminé aujourd'hui, je pense que tu peux rentrer, on se revoit demain.

-Oui professeur, je vous souhaite une bonne journée ainsi qu'à messire Die. »

Le plus jeune s'inclina et partit sous le regard bienveillant de son maître avant que le sifflement de la part de son ami le fit se retourner. Le roux était en effet en train d'admirer le tableau que Kaoru avait fait la veille.

«Eh bien l'ami, tu as mis le paquet.

-C'est grâce à toi.

-C'est vrai ?

-Non, en fait c'est grâce au livre que tu m'as prêté.

-Ah…, répondit le roux en prenant un faux air déçu, alors qu'en as-tu pensé ?

-Comme je l'ai dit à Shinya plus tôt, je n'ai jamais rien lu de si beau et triste. Mon inspiration à explosée à la lecture du premier texte.

-Eh bien j'en suis ravie, et je te l'offre.

-Cela me fait beaucoup plaisir, mais toi ?

-Je savais que cela allais te plaire alors je l'ai acheté exprès pour te le donner, je suis d'une gentillesse rare je sais.

-Et d'une égocentricité incroyable, mais je te remercie. Dis-moi il semblerait qu'il y est un autre livre de cet auteur disponible, saurais-tu où je pourrais l'acquérir.

-Il est malheureusement très difficile de l'avoir, tu peux me croire, il a tellement fait outrage que les gens d'église ont brûlé la majorité des exemplaires disponibles.

-Je vois…

-Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il se trouve que je connais plus que bien l'éditeur de cet auteur. Je n'aurais aucun mal à me le procurer. J'aurais même le troisième avec un peu de chance.

-Vraiment ?!

-Oui je sais, la générosité est inné chez moi ahahahahahah.

-Je dois avouer que sur ce coup, je ne peux te contredire.

-Heureux de te l'entendre dire. Bien j'y vais de ce pas.

-Ne restes-tu pas afin de partager ma table ?

-Si tu proposes, dis-moi tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ?

-Je t'en prie.

-Je voudrais un tableau, immaculé de rouge.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-J'en sais rien moi, c'est toi l'artiste. Mais je veux que tu donnes à la couleur rouge une importance, quelque chose de captivant.

-Tu as une date précise ?

-Non, je te fais confiance, précipiter les artistes pousse à les faire bâcler leurs travaux.

-Certes, mais je ne suis guère un peintre reconnu e donc pas un artiste.

-Bah c'est connu que les peintres ne sont reconnues qu'après leurs morts, mais pour moi tu es un artistes Kaoru.

-Cela me touche.

-Et toi ? Tu me voix comment ? demanda le roux tout excité.

-Une contradiction.

-Traduction je te prie.

-Tu es un débile doublé d'un crétin avec un humour piètre mais pourvu d'une intelligence sans égal que tu cache ainsi qu'une infinie gentillesse.

-Ahahahahaha, bon ça va j'accepte. »

Les deux amis rirent puis partirent s'installer afin de prendre leur déjeuner.

**oo00O00oo**

Die marchait sur la grande place de la ville, l'endroit idéal pour entendre les dernières nouvelles, l'endroit où noblesse et paysans se mélangeaient, un endroit accessible à tous et le plus fréquenté de la ville. Beaucoup de tête se retournèrent au passage du roux justement à cause de sa couleur flamboyante de cheveux et cela le faisait bien rire.

Tout en prenant soin d'écouter les conversations qui animé les foules, il se rendit à la maison d'édition qui publié ce fameux recueil. Arrivé devant le bâtiment, il y entra et se dirigea sans la moindre hésitation vers le bureau du chef des lieux, tout en saluant les employés aux passages. Ils s'arrêta alors devant la porte, contrairement qu'avec Kaoru, cette fois il frappa et entra doucement.

« Die très chère ! Entre donc ! »

Un homme à peine plus grand que lui, aux cheveux bleu nuits et aux traits efféminés s'approcha de lui les bras ouverts. Arrivé au niveau du roux, il lui attrapa le visage avec deux doigts et lui déposa un chaste baiser su la joue. Die attrapa la taille du jeune homme et colla ce dernier contre lui et tout en lui lançant un regard plein de sous entendu répondit :

-Tu es bien en forme aujourd'hui Toshiya.

-Et on dirait que je ne suis pas le seul, Toshiya se détacha du roux et lui tourna le dos pour rejoindre son bureau où il s'y installa. Alors que me vaut cette visite, est-ce pas simple courtoisie ?

-L'intention y est, mais j'ai une requête de la part d'un ami.

-Quel genre d'ami ?

-Serais-tu jaloux ? Die s'approcha du bureau et s'y assit, puis se mit à rire devant le regard sérieux de Toshiya. Ne t'inquiète pas, il s'agit de Kaoru mon seul et véritable ami.

-Et moi ? S'indigna Toshiya.

-Mais voyons très cher, vous, je vous considère plus comme un amant que comme un ami.

Die prit la main de l'éditeur est y déposa un baiser, ce dernier soupira d'exaspération et ajouta :

-Ben voyons, alors cette requête ?

-C'est à propos du petit prodige que tu édites depuis peu.

-Oui et d'ailleurs je ne le regrette pas, enfin une personne qui ne se soumet pas aux lois d'écriture, il ne se souci guerre de l'opinion publique et du clergé.

-C'est en effet des plus intéressant.

-Alors que veut ce chère comte à mon petit écrivain ?

-Figure-toi qu'il est fou de ses œuvres. Il ne possède que le recueil que tu m'as vendu. Il voudrait le premier et le prochain dont les rumeurs annoncent la sortie.

-Je vois, il a de la chance, nous avons commencé les reproductions du nouveau.

-Déjà ?

-Oui, je fais passer ses œuvres avant toutes les autres. Je commençais à me lasser des autres torchons que l'on me présente. Au moins là, on ressent le plus profond de l'être humain.

-J'ai pu ressentir cela aussi. Mais notre Kaoru, lui, je sens que cela va devenir une obsession et je crois qu'il comprend mieux ces textes que toi et moi.

-Vraiment ? Intéressant. »

Toshiya lança un regard complice à Die qui y répondit. Cette situation les amusés beaucoup. L'éditeur se leva de son bureau et ouvrit un vieux meuble en bois. Il y sortit deux livres aux couvertures sombres. Il les tendit alors vers le roux.

« Le bleu est le premier recueil et le violet le dernier, avec ceci, ton Kaoru complète sa collection.

-Tu es un ange Toshiya.

-Eh bien maintenant c'est à toi de te montrer généreux envers ma personne.

-J'y comptait bien très cher. »

Toshiya se dirigea alors vers la porte et la ferma à clé, lorsqu'il voulu se retourner, Die s'était déjà collé à lui, il le retourna et la plaqua contre la porte pour capturer avidement ses lèvres. Toshiya lui céder l'entré et Die pu approfondir le baiser tout en caressant la cuisse de son amant, ce dernier gémit et passa son bras droit autour du coup du roux alors que sa main gauche déboutonnés la veste, une fois ouverte il aventura alors sa main sous la chemise de son amant. Les gémissements des deux amis en disaient long sur ce qui allait suivre en cette fin d'après-midi.

**oo00O00oo**

Kaoru s'était installé dans son bureau, où plus exactement sur le divan qui s'y trouvait. Il relisait ce recueil pour la énième fois. Puis une pensé lui vint, il n'avait pas songé à regarder le nom de l'auteur. Il retourna alors le livre dans tous les sens à la recherche de cette information. Il finit par trouver imprimer en dernière page :

_N° 312_

_Toshimasa Edition_

_Eve compagnie_

_Auteur : Kyô_

« Kyô… »

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Ta plus belle œuvre

Auteur : Warui

Personnage : Dir en grey

Pairing : machinXtruc, bidulXchose, autreXretruc ? XD (comment ça c'est n'importe quoi ? èé)

Disclaimer : le truc inutile mais les Dir en grey pas à moi ! TT

Note : Comme vous avez pus le remarquer, je fais apparaître les textes de Kyô, héhéhé un p'tit hommage à cette superbe voix. X3

**Chapitre 2**

Un jeune homme d'assé petite taille, aux cheveux décolorés et ébouriffés, habillé d'un haut blanc à manche longue trop grand pour son corps petit et fin et un pantalon noirs, marché parmi la foule. Il était sortit très tôt le matin afin d'éviter le plus possible le contact avec le peuple. Etre trop entouré l'angoissé un peu mais bon il fallait sortir pour acheter de quoi manger ! Mais surtout de quoi écrire. En effet il était écrivain. Il aimait écrire mais ne souhaité pas la renommé. Il voulait juste partager ses textes, au début il s'était dit que peut être des personnes les comprendraient ou se retrouveraient dedans ? Mais cette idée il l'avait abandonné quand il avait vu une centaine de réplique de son premier recueil brûler sur la place publique alors qu'il était sortit, comme aujourd'hui, pour faire quelques courses. Il se rappela qu'il était resté regarder ce feu détruire ses pages, pendant un long moment. Enfin cet événement avait donné naissance à de nouveau texte, il avait voulu arrêter de publié mais son éditeur s'y était opposé, le petit blond dû capituler devant son « patron » qui savait se montrer très convainquant. D'ailleurs le troisième recueil ne devait plus tarder à être publié…de toute manière le blond s'attendait à la même réaction que ses deux premières œuvres. Il devait avouer que cela le faisait rire, révolter les gens avait fini par l'amuser.

En prenant le chemin du retour, le jeune auteur entendit la conversation de deux nobles qui marchaient devant lui :

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord cette œuvre est magnifique.

-Dites moi, avez-vous entendu parler de recueil de poème dont le premier volume à était brûlé il y a quelques semaines par le clergé ?

-Celui avec la couverture sombre ?

-Celui-là même.

-Oui, j'ai trouvé ces textes vides de sens, la visée de chaque poème y est absente ou bien flou.

-Je partage le même sentiment, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce cher Toshiya continu d'éditer cet auteur, qui à mon avis, fait figure d'hérétique.

-Les goûts de ce célèbre éditeur sont parfois étranges. Ils aiment faire dans l'excentricité. »

Le petit blond souriait à ces paroles, pour lui, c'était leurs propos qui étaient vide de sens. Toujours à critiqué que ce soit en bien ou en mal, critiqué ce que font tel ou tel personne alors que l'on ne fait rien soi-même, où est l'utilité de tels paroles ?

Il arriva enfin chez lui, une très modeste maison, l'une des plus éloigné du centre de la ville, là où les passants se faisaient rares. Il rangea ses courses et s'installa ensuite pour écrire. La niaiserie des propos qu'il avait pu entendre ce matin l'inspiré à de nouveau texte. Aujourd'hui il s'était vu classifié d'hérétique, certes il ne croyait en Dieu, ce qui était rare, mais il respectait les croyants.

Il s'appuya sur le dossier de sa vieille chaise dont un bruit de craquement se fit entendre, il regarda autour de lui. Sa maison ne comportait qu'une grande pièce et une minuscule. Cette dernière faisait office de salle de bain, la plus grande comportait la cuisine, le salon et la chambre, la cuisine se trouvait au fond, une petite table lui faisait face, le bureau où il s'était installé était contre le mur qui faisait face à la cheminé puis un lit à côté du bureau faisait l'angle de la maison. Il vivait assé pauvrement certes, mais tant qu'il avait la possibilité d'écrire, il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Son seul revenu était la publication de ses livres. Peu lui importait d'être pauvre ou riche, paysan ou comte. Il s'était rebaptisé « Kyô », son nom d'auteur, comme il ne parlait à pas grand monde peu importe de connaître son vrai nom qu'il avait d'ailleurs oublié depuis bien longtemps.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence et de méditation, Kyô s'empara d'une plume et commença à griffonner sur la feuille qui lui faisait face. Cela dura plus de deux heures où seul le bruit de la plume se faisait entendre entre deux silences qui s'imposé lorsque l'inspiration s'effacé pour mieux revenir. Il venait de donner naissance à un nouveau texte. Maintenant il ne manquait plus que le titre…_Merciless Cult_.

**oo00O00oo**

Shinya et Kaoru se trouvaient dans l'atelier de ce dernier, le jeune apprenti poursuivant son apprentissage sous le regard paternel du comte. Bien qu'ils travaillaient sérieusement et rudement, cela ne l'est empêchaient pas de discuter de temps à autre.

« Tiens donc, tu dessine le place de la ville Shinya ?

-Oui, je m'y suis promené ce matin.

-Pourquoi avoir peint un jeune homme blond à l'écart de la foule ?

-Je l'ai aperçu ce matin, il m'a donné une impression bizarre. Il était en retrait et son regard semblait perdu dans un autre monde. J'ai trouvé cela bien étrange alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas le peindre ?

-Tu t'améliore Shinya, en pratique et en esprit. L'inspiration d'un artiste vient souvent de quelque chose banal comme une rencontre, la lecture d'un texte ou une pensé furtive.

-Merci professeur.

-Il se fait tard, tu devrais rentrer.

-Oui, répondit d'un air déçu.

-Je suis ravie de t'avoir comme apprenti Shinya, tu évolues bien et rapidement. »

Le cadet rougit violemment et balbutia des remerciements avant de s'incliner et prendre congé. Une fois dehors, l'élève soupira, décidemment ses sentiments envers son maître était bien plus forts que ceux qui lient un apprenti à son maître. Non, lui il aimait son aînée autant qu'il aimait l'art. Seulement il doutait fortement que ses sentiments soient partagés d'autant plus qu'un homme avec un autre était interdit, un pêché…mais les artistes avaient l'esprit plus libre, plus ouvert. Sur ses dernières pensées qui le rassura un peu, il sortit de la propriété du comte afin de rejoindre sa maison où l'attendait sa chère et tendre mère. Alors qu'il traversa le portail, le jeune élève croisa Die qui devait sûrement rendre visite au comte.

« Shinya ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? demanda le roux avec un grand sourire.

-Très bien, merci messire Die, et vous ?

-On peut dire que c'est une bonne journée mais je pense que celle de Kaoru va l'être encore plus.

-Vous lui apportez une bonne nouvelle ?

-Mieux que ça petit Shinya, je me suis procuré pour ce cher Kaoru les deux recueils qu'il souhaitait. Je pense qu'il en devient de plus en plus fou !

-C'est ce que j'ai pu remarquer moi aussi.

-Je me demande bien comment il se comporterait face à l'auteur, si il joue les admiratrices surexcité cela serait plus qu'amusant à voir !

Die éclata de rire et Shinya se contenta de sourire, mais l'envie n'y était pas vraiment, à vrai dire, il ressentait un peu de jalousie.

-Je ne vais pas vous retarder plus messire Die. Je vous souhaite une bonne après-midi.

-Toi de même Shinya, je suis impatient de voir tes œuvres, tu as beaucoup de talents.

-C'est…c'est trop d'honneur ! »

Shinya s'inclina puis Die lui offrit un grand sourire avant de le saluer et de se dirigeait vers le manoir. Le jeune élève soupira, voilà qu'on le complimenté pour la deuxième fois. De la part de son maître ce qui était un grand honneur mais aussi de la part de Die, même si ce dernier ne peigné pas, Shinya savait que c'était un grand connaisseur d'art. Avoir un compliment de sa part était tout aussi onéreux que de la part de Kaoru. L'apprentie reprit alors sa route en réfléchissant sur la couleur qu'il allait utiliser pour remplir la toile blanche qui lui ferait face le lendemain.

Die arpentait les couloirs du manoir depuis une dizaine de minutes, aucune trace de Kaoru. Par chance une servante traversa le même couloir, le roux l'interpella afin de savoir où se trouvé le comte. Elle lui indiqua le jardin et le roux la gratifia d'un grand sourire qui la fit rougir. Cela amusa beaucoup Die, décidemment il était un tombeur né! Tout en se jetant des fleurs sur sa beauté et son charisme naturel, il se rendit dans les jardins, Kaoru était assis sur un banc, plongé dans sa lecture.

« Mon cher comte j'ai remué ciel et terre pour vous retrouver ! Perdu en chemin, un messie m'a indiqué la divine route qui m'a mené vers votre sainte personne ! Et me voilà enfin.

-Bonjour Die.

-Tu peux m'appeler ton sauveur.

-Puis-je savoir de quoi tu m'as sauvé ?

-De l'ennuie que ce livre sur « les diverses techniques de peintures » te donne en ce moment même.

-Sachez que ce livre est des plus intéressants, mais merci quand même cher duc.

-Je n'en doute point mais il est très certainement moins que ce que je vous ai apporté. »

Die tendit deux livres à son ami, ce dernier leva les yeux de son livre pour les poser sur son ami puis sur les livres. Il referma alors celui qu'il tenait entre ses mains et se leva, il prit les deux livres que lui tendait le roux, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Le comte reconnaissait ce genre de couverture, il releva à nouveau les yeux vers son ami.

« Serait-ce…

-Le premier c'est celui à la couleur bleu, le violet est le troisième. Voilà ta collection complète jusqu'au prochain.

-Je te suis si reconnaissant Die ! Comment puis-je te remercier ?

-Le tableau que je t'ai commandé suffira amplement. De plus je n'ai eu aucun mal à me le procurer, je dois dire d'ailleurs que ça a été un pur plaisir.

-Epargne-moi les détails, je te connais assé pour savoir.

-C'est comme ça que tu me parles alors que j'ai vendu mon corps pour toi ?

-Die, avec toi, c'est plutôt les autres qui te vendent leurs corps, alors enlève moi cette expression d'outré de ton visage qui te rend ridicule.

-Ah Kaoru tout le monde rêve d'un ami aussi tendre que toi !

-J'en doute pas.

-Et modeste en plus. Bon je vais te laisser dévorer ces chefs d'œuvre mon cher.

-Tu peux rester si tu veux.

-Kaoru, je suis désolé, je sais que tu n'arrive pas à te passer de moi mais une personne m'attend mais crois-moi je nous ai prévu un petit dîner en amoureux dans la semaine.

-Tu peux partir je me passerais de ton dîner, je tiens à ma santé.

-Méchant ! Bon blague à part, j'organise samedi soir prochain un dîner, tu y es invité bien sûr. Il y aura la présence de l'éditeur de ce cher auteur qui te fait tant vibrer. Comment se nomme-t-il déjà ?

-Kyô.

-Oui voilà.

-Eh bien se sera avec plaisir.

-J'en suis ravi, bien je te dis au revoir, et pense à dormir un peu, peindre la nuit c'est bien mais dormir c'est mieux surtout pour la santé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, merci. »

Les deux amis se sourirent puis le roux s'éloigna. Kaoru se rassit sur son banc et ouvrit le premier recueil, son cœur s'emballa, vraiment il se trouvait ridicule mais jamais il n'avait lu de si belle chose.

_Kodou_

_La tristesse sur le visage sera probablement partie demain  
Quand est-ce que mes yeux ont-il commencer à mourir?_

Qu'est ce qui m'attend demain puisque je chante et vie sans signification?  
Seul dans ma chambre alors que mon cœur bat à tout rompre  
Ne fais pas l'enfant et ne te ment pas toi-même

Je suis dépendant du destin  
Je suis seul et je m'attarde sur ce destin  
Ne fais pas l'enfant et ne te ment pas toi-même

Eteins ta voix, ferme les yeux, noie toi dans l'obscurité, rode partout  
je ne dépendrai plus de personne  
Éteins ta voix, ferme les yeux, noie toi dans l'obscurité, rode partout  
Je garde en moi ta voix vive...  
Tout est obscur

La pluie incessante, le bruit persistant, la constante cicatrice, le perpétuel amour, la continuelle chanson...  
Je ne peux plus les arrêter  
Je ne peux plus les manipuler

Eteins ta voix, ferme les yeux, noie toi dans l'obscurité, rode partout  
je ne dépendrai plus de personne  
Eteins ta voix, ferme les yeux, noie toi dans l'obscurité, rode partout  
Je garde en moi ta voix vive...  
Tout est obscure

Tout ceci est vraiment une ironie du sort par ce temps lumineux et ensoleillé  
- Bonjour -

Kaoru ferma doucement les yeux, il venait de lire le premier texte du premier recueil que ce Kyô avait écrit. Décidemment, ses écrits étaient uniques. Il continua sa lecture.

Lorsqu'il finit le premier recueil, la nuit commençait à tomber. Il décida de gardait l'autre pour plus tard, après le dîner. Les textes qu'il avait lu lui donnait beaucoup à réfléchir sur la raison de vie de l'être humain, sur la religion, la société ou sur la pensée. C'était si fascinant et si triste, l'auteur savait imposer son atmosphère à la fois sombre et innocente.

Alors qu'il mangeait, seul dans sa grande salle à manger, Kaoru réfléchissait, il aimerait écrire à cet auteur formidable, non, il allait faire mieux que cela, il allait lui écrire une lettre et peindrait spécialement un tableau pour lui.

Certes Kaoru l'admirait, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais vus ni parlés, Kaoru allait peindre en l'honneur d'un inconnu, ce qui n'étais pas aisé, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas puisqu'il était animé d'une toute nouvelle inspiration.

Il finit de manger et se dirigea dans son bureau pour lire tranquillement le troisième recueil de Kyô et ensuite commencer le tableau.

Trois jours passèrent, Kaoru n'avait que très peu dormi mais avait enfin achevé son tableau. Un des textes l'avait donné l'idée de base, il n'était pas mécontent du résultat, aussi il nomma son tableau du même titre que le texte _Mushi_. Il ne manquait à présent plus que rédiger la lettre. Pour ce qui était de l'adresse, Die avait réussi à l'obtenir auprès de l'éditeur. Kaoru lui était vraiment redevable. Le comte s'accordait l'après-midi pour se reposer après avoir fait envoyer le tableau et la lettre. Pour ce qui était de Shinya, Kaoru lui avait donné une semaine de pause, cela tombait donc à pique le laissant ainsi le temps de rédiger correctement sa lettre et de se reposer un peu.

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Ta plus belle œuvre

Auteur : Warushinda

Personnage : Dir en grey

Pairing : KaoruXKyo ?, DieXToshiya, KaoruXShinya ?

Disclaimer : le truc inutile mais les Dir en grey pas à moi ! TT

Note : Mouarf rien à dire…à si la fameuse lettre qui m'a donné l'inspiration de cette fic apparaît dans ce chapitre n.n Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3

Des coups contre la porte le réveilla, alors qu'il relevait la tête, Kyô senti une douleur sur la joue. Il s'était endormi sur son bureau. On frappa de nouveau à la porte et le blond se leva difficilement avant de se diriger vers l'entrée. Il se demandait bien qui était là car il ne recevait jamais de visite. Sur le pas de la porte se tenait un messager, Kyô le regarda étonné, il lui tendit une lettre ainsi qu'un paquet de grande taille mais de fine épaisseur.

« L'on m'a chargé de vous remettre cette lettre ainsi que le colis qui l'accompagne, bonne journée.

-Ah…euh merci. »

Le messager s'inclina avant repartir. Kyo referma la porte et posa contre le mur le paquet, il déposa la lettre sur son bureau et retourna vers l'objet imposant. A en juger par sa forme il devait s'agir d'un tableau. Le blond le déballa. L'écrivain écarquilla les yeux et recula pour mieux voir, c'était bel et bien un tableau mais quel tableau ! Il était magnifique.

Après l'avoir admiré pendant plusieurs minutes, le blond s'approcha et se mit à chercher une signature afin de connaître l'identité de cet artiste. Il finit par trouver et put y lire « C. K. N. » suivi de ce qui devait être le titre du tableau « Mushi ». Kyô s'arrêta sur le titre, c'était bien le même qu'un de ses textes. Ce n'était sûrement pas une coïncidence. Il reprit alors la lettre qu'il avait déposée plus tôt et l'ouvrit.

_« 19 Septembre, 1642_

_Je me suis permis de vous écrire, veuillez excuser mon impertinence, mais je devais vous faire part de mes pensés. J'ai eu votre adresse par votre éditeur, mais n'ayez crainte, je ne viendrais point vous importuner. Il y a cependant quelque chose dont je souhaite vous dire._

_A franchement parler, je voudrais vous déclarer l'amour ardent et sincère que je nourris pour vous depuis ma découvertes de vos œuvres, je voudrais vous dire mon enthousiasme de votre admirable génie, amer et prenant, à la fois tragique et tendre, toujours si beau, si fin. Bon dieu, il faut que je serre votre main d'artiste, votre main d'homme sincère, et donc triste n'est-ce pas ? Que vous ayez longue vie, pour la gloire de la poésie._

_Que d'instant merveilleux j'ai vécu dans vos recueils._

_Peut être allez vous rire de ma lettre, car je sens que j'écris des bêtises, des choses enthousiaste et incohérentes, mais c'est que voyez-vous, tout est bête, hélas, qui vient du cœur. Bête, même grand, vous le savez bien. Encore une fois je vous serre la main. Votre génie est un pur et lumineux esprit, empêtré des liens de la chair, enchaîné aux viles nécessités de la vie quotidienne, et c'est là son tourment._

_En cadeau, je me suis permis de vous peindre ce tableau, j'ai eu l'audace de le titrer de l'un de vos textes qui m'a aidé à son achèvement._

_Peut être voudriez-vous m'écrire ? Je vous ai laissé mon adresse au dos de la feuille._

_Kaoru. »_

Après avoir lu, Kyô regarda alternativement la lettre puis le tableau. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent de nouveau sur la lettre. Voilà bien la première fois qu'on le complimentait ainsi mais surtout qu'on lui adresse des mots aussi forts. Un petit sourire de joie naquit sur le visage enfantin du blond, jamais il n'avait espéré ce genre de chose. Il relu une deuxième fois la lettre et s'arrêta un moment sur la signature.

« Kaoru… »

**oo00O00oo**

« Une lettre ? Alors c'est pour ça que tu voulais l'adresse ? Moi qui croyais que tu voulais t'y rendre, c'est moins drôle du coup.

-Die, je n'irais pas déranger une personne que je ne connais pas.

-Bah, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu ne le connais pas toi, mais c'est vrai que pour lui tu es un véritable inconnu.

-Et j'aimerais y remédier. J'espère que cette lettre et le tableau m'aideront.

-Tu le lui as envoyé depuis quand ?

-Cela fait maintenant trois jours.

-Tu attends une réponse de sa part ?

-J'avoue espérer plus que tout une réponse. Mais je ne me fait point d'illusion.

-Courage mon ami.

-Merci bien. Je vais disposer, je dois régler quelques papiers chez moi, merci pour ton hospitalité.

-Tu es toujours le bienvenu et n'oubli pas mon repas. Tu peux y emmener Shinya, ça me fera plaisir.

-Bien sûr, merci.

-D'ailleurs j'aurais un autre invité à te présenter. Il y a l'éditeur dont je t'es parler mais lui aussi je veux te le présenter.

-Eh bien nous verrons cela. Bonne journée.

-Vous de même Monsieur le comte. »

Kaoru quitta la demeure de Die et rejoignit la sienne. Lorsqu'il arriva, une de ses employés de maison lui tendit une enveloppe.

« Vous avez reçu une lettre monsieur le comte.

-Merci vous pouvez disposer. »

Après s'être inclinée, la bonne repartit et Kaoru regarda la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Son nom y était inscrit d'une écriture fine. Kaoru espéré que se soit une réponse de Kyô (Mon dieu on dirait une frêle demoiselle qui attend une lettre de son amant). Le comte ria doucement de l'image qu'il se donnait et se trouva ridicule. Mais la passion que lui inspiré Kyô dépassé toutes raisons. Il se rendit alors dans son bureau afin de lire tranquillement le contenu de la lettre.

_« Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissant pour le tableau. C'est là la plus belle chose que l'on m'est offerte et j'en prendrais le plus grand soin. L'importance que vous donnez à mes mots me touche et je ne sais comment vous prouver ma gratitude._

_Je vous prie d'excusez la présentation de ma réponse, mais c'est bien la première fois que j'écris pour une personne, comme ceci. Bien que je sois auteur j'ai du mal à m'exprimer directement. Excusez-moi encore de ne pas avoir pu remplir un peu plus cette feuille. Mais sachez que ma gratitude envers vous va bien au-delà de simple remerciement._

_Kyô_

_PS : Vous parlez d'artiste en me désignant mais sachez que votre tableau fait de vous un artiste des plus respectables, biens devant ma personne. C'est un honneur que vous ayeznommé ce chef d'œuvre du même titre qu'un de mes poèmes. »_

A cet instant, Kaoru pouvait bien le dire, il se sentait comme le plus heureux des hommes, recevoir une réponse et des compliments d'une personne que l'on admire ne laisse place qu'au bonheur.

**oo00O00oo**

Shinya peignait mais sans grande conviction, voila plusieurs jours que son maître le négligé un peu. Bien sûr il savait que le comte était occupé par ses dernières œuvres, mais voilà une semaine qu'ils peignaient côte à côte sans qu'ils ne s'échangent un mot, sans que son maître d'art ne le conseille, ne lui reproche même ses erreurs. Le jeune apprenti ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un soupir.

« Au fait Shinya.

-O…oui ?! Le jeune répondit en sursautant sous l'effet de surprise.

-Die organise une soirée dans sa demeure demain soir, ta présence est la bienvenue, m'y accompagneras tu ?

-Bien sûr ! Merci beaucoup maître !

-Je t'en prie et puis c'est Die qu'il faut remercier. »

Kaoru se mit à rire et Shinya sentit son cœur battre à tout rompt, alors il s'était fait du souci pour rien, son maître tenait toujours à lui. Pendant un moment, Shinya s'était vu jalouser ces recueils qui retenaient toute l'attention de son maître. L'apprentie se trouva ridicule, demain soir serait sûrement l'une de ses plus belle soirée. Shinya rougit et sursauta lorsque son professeur lui parla de nouveau.

« Le cours est terminé aujourd'hui, demain je viendrais te prendre au coucher du soleil devant ta demeure, cela te convient ?

-O…oui maître. »

Après avoir salué son maître, le plus jeune partis le visage rayonnant.

**oo00O00oo**

Kaoru et Shinya arrivèrent devant la demeure de Die, deux domestiques les accueillirent et les dirigèrent vers le grand salon où se déroulée la soirée. Die se dirigea alors vers eux les bras ouverts.

« Mes amis soyez les bienvenus !

-Il y a beaucoup de monde, répliqua Shinya impressionné.

-Eh oui, que veux tu mon petit Shin-chan, je suis tellement adulé ahahahahah !

-A mon avis c'est plutôt la cuisine qui est apprécié, répondit Kaoru.

-Méchant ! »

Ils rirent puis le roux les dirigea vers un coin du salon afin de leurs présenter l'éditeur de Kyô et le fameux invité.

Un homme d'une beauté ravageuse et aux cheveux bleu nuit ainsi qu'un homme plus petit aux cheveux blond et au regard perçant faisait face au comte et son apprentie. Kaoru avait arrêté son regard sur le blond où il se noya dans le sien. Le blond en question le fixa également sans laisser paraître une quelconque émotion.

« Kaoru je te présente Toshiya, grand éditeur et propriétaire de la maison d'édition Toshimasa. Toshiya voici le comte Kaoru qui est également peintre.

-Ravie de vous rencontrer, déclara l'éditeur en tendant la main.

Kaoru détourna les yeux du blond, qui avait changé d'expression en entendant le nom de Kaoru, puis sourit à Toshiya en lui serrant la main.

-Et voici Shinya, son apprentie. Continua Die.

-Enchanté, répondit Shinya ne s'inclinant.

-Moi de même, mais quel charmant jeune homme faites vous.

Toshiya ria avec Die alors que Shinya rougit violemment. Gêné il détourna son regard qui croisa celui du blond, Shinya eu presque un sursaut en le voyant, en effet il s'agissait du blond qu'il avait aperçu sur la place et qu'il avait par la suite peint.

-Bien, reprit Toshiya, laissez moi vous présenter l'un de mes protégés, Kyô, auteur de trois recueils de poèmes à ce jour.

Le cœur de Kaoru rata un battement alors que le blond s'inclina. Alors c'était lui l'auteur de ces textes…le comte lui tendit la main et le blond fut un peu étonné, il lui sourit alors.

-J'admire beaucoup ce que vous faites, c'est un honneur pour moi d'enfin vous rencontrer.

-Merci, moi de même, répondit le blond en serrant lui la main un peu gêné.

-Bien nous allons vous laisser, intervint Die, Toshiya et Shinya suivez-moi, j'ai des personnes importantes à vous présenter. »

Ils suivirent alors le roux, Shinya se retourna et eu un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il vit Kaoru tendre un verre à Kyo et prendre ensemble la direction de la sortie.

Kaoru avait proposé à Kyo de sortir afin qu'ils puissent discuter sans être gêné par le bruit de la foule. Tout en arpentant les grands couloirs qui constitué le manoir du roux, ils discutèrent des œuvres de Kyô, de la lettre de Kaoru ainsi que de son tableau. Le blond accepta l'invitation du comte dans sa demeure afin qu'il lui présente ses autres tableau un jour dans la semaine. Le comte se sentait comme attiré par cet être qui se trouvé prés de lui, un peu trop même pour que ce ne soit qu'une simple admiration. Alors qu'il était plongé dans cette pensée, une main se posa sur son bras, il tourna machinalement la tête et tomba sur le regard inquiet de Kyo qui le fit rougir, son cœur s'accéléra lorsque le blond remua ses lèvres.

« Tout va bien monsieur le comte ?

-Pardon ? Euh oui… oui tout va bien, je vous prie de m'excuser. Au fait vous pouvez et me tutoyer, m'appeler Kaoru, tout simplement.

-Dans ce cas faites de même avec moi.

-Entendu. »

Ils se sourirent et se levèrent du banc où ils s'étaient installés plus tôt, le froid commençait à se faire sentir, aussi avaient ils décidés de sortir du parc du roux où ils s'étaient baladés quelques minutes avant.

Alors qu'ils traversaient un des nombreux couloirs du manoir, des bruits ressemblant à des gémissements attirèrent leurs intentions. Ils provenaient d'une porte entrouverte, le comte et le blond jetèrent un coup d'œil et furent étonnés du spectacle, relevant tout deux les sourcils. Ils purent y voire Toshiya sur Die, tout deux déshabillant l'autre tout en partagent un fougueux baiser.

« Voilà qui n'est pas très catholique, lâcha Kaoru en retenant un fou-rire.

-Bah, l'amour ne dépend pas du sexe de la personne.

-Tout à fait d'accord, nous ferions mieux de les laisser en paix.

-Oui. »

Kaoru referma doucement la porte puis se retourna vers le blond qui lui adressa un sourire gêné. Kaoru s'approcha jusqu'à ce que leurs corps ne soient plus qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Je n'en suis pas sûr.

-Je…je me disais juste que…étant venu en compagnie de messire Toshiya, je me demandé comment j'allais retourner chez moi.

-Eh bien, je te raccompagne.

-Je ne souhaite pas déranger.

-Ce serait un plaisir pour moi, au contraire. »

Kaoru caressa du bout des doigts le visage de Kyô, ce dernier frémit à ce touché, il se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds et déposa furtivement ses lèvres sur celles du comte. Lorsqu'il se retira, il s'aperçu de son geste et se mit à rougir violemment avant de s'excuser de se laisser trop souvent diriger par ses émotions, Kaoru posa son index sur les lèvres du blond pour le faire taire puis captura les captura à son tour. Kyô tout d'abord surprit, se montra très actif et le baiser s'enflamma très vite. Quand le manque d'air se fit sentir, le baisé se rompit, ils restèrent un moment à se regarder droit dans les yeux, front contre front.

« On devrait rentrer. »

Kyo resta un moment silencieux puis acquiesça. Il était un peu déçu que Kaoru souhaitait en finir là pour la soirée.

Le comte alla chercher Shinya suivit par Kyô. Tout les trois montèrent dans la calèche du comte. L'apprenti fut surprit de voir le blond en leurs compagnie. Kaoru lui expliqua que Toshiya avait eu un imprévu et s'était donc proposé de le ramener.

Ils s'arrêtèrent en premier chez Shinya. Ce dernier soupira en regardant la calèche s'éloigner, cela devait être l'une de ses plus belles soirées et voilà que cet inconnu lui volait son maître. Bien sûr il avait pu faire d'intéressante connaissance comme un des peintres de la cour du roi mais il n'avait pas passé un seul instant avec Kaoru…il serra les poings avant de se décider à rentrer.

Un silence s'était installé entre Kaoru et Kyô, ce dernier n'osait pas relever la tête vers le comte. Quand la calèche s'arrêta, le blond releva enfin la tête mais fut surprit de se retrouver devant un grand manoir, il lança un regard interrogateur au comte qui se contenta de lui sourire avant de sortir. Kaoru tendit la main au blond afin de l'aider à sortir.

« J'ai pensé que nous avions encore un peu de temps, ainsi je peux te présenter mes tableaux. »

Le blond sourit à son tour et ils rentrèrent au manoir. Kaoru lui fit visiter les lieux et ses galeries, Kyô était impressionné par le talent du comte. Ce dernier l'emmena dans son bureau pour lui montré ses œuvres qu'il gardait pour lui. C'était bien la première fois que Kaoru faisait pénétrer quelqu'un dans cette pièce. Kyô s'était arrêté devant un tableau, il dégagé la même chose que celui que le comte lui avait offert. Ce dernier s'approcha du blond.

« C'est la toile que j'ai peinte après avoir lu pour la première fois un de tes textes.

-…C.

-Oui, celui-là même. Comment as-tu deviné ?

-Il reflète ce que j'ai voulu décrire.

-Vous êtes magnifique. »

Kyô se retourna vers le comte puis rougit devant son regard, Kaoru se rapprocha de nouveau et captura avidement les lèvres du blond qui ne montra aucune opposition pour le plus grand plaisir du comte. Kyô déboutonna la veste de Kaoru qui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire dans le baiser qu'ils partageaient, lorsque la veste tomba au sol, la chemise à jabot ne tarda pas à subir le même sort. Les mains du blond purent alors se balader à leurs guises sur le torse imberbe du comte, le faisant frémir lorsque les caresses s'effectuer avec les ongles laissant de légères marques sur sa peau blanche.

Alors que Kyô rompit le baiser pour s'aventurer sur le cou de son nouvel amant, ce dernier lui ôta sa chemise, se retrouvant ainsi tout deux torse nu et collés l'un à l'autre. La chaleur que le corps de l'autre procurait augmentés le plaisir qui se faisait sentir au bas de leurs ventres. Leurs lèvres se ressoudèrent et Kaoru poussa doucement son amant jusqu'à atteindre le canapé où il l'allongea puis se plaça à califourchon sur lui sans rompre le baiser de plus en plus passionné. Ils échangèrent des caresses et des baisers fiévreux, Kaoru ôta doucement le pantalon du blond tout en prenant le temps de lui caresser les cuisses puis lui enleva son dernier vêtement où le blond commençait à y être à l'étroit. Le comte se débarrassa lui-même de ses vêtements.

Désormais entièrement nus, Kaoru remua doucement faisant ainsi frotter leurs deux éveils ce qui arracha des gémissements de la part du blond. Ce dernier humidifia les doigts du comte, lorsqu'ils les jugèrent prêt, Kaoru les fient glisser le long du corps de Kyô jusqu'à atteindre son intimité afin de préparer la pénétration. Il fallu un petit moment au blond pour s'habitué à leurs présences, une fois fait, Kaoru le pénétra pour de bon avec son membre les faisant ainsi gémir puis soupirer tout les deux. Il commença alors de lent va et viens puis accéléra peu à peu. La douleur que ressentait Kyô s'évanouie pour laisser place au plaisir surtout lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Kaoru lui caresser son membre tendu. Les coups de rein allèrent bientôt à la même allure que la masturbation du comte, ce dernier voulait donner le plus de plaisir possible à cet être qui le passionné tant, pas seulement pour ses textes mais pour cette personne si spécial qu'il incarnait.

Kyô finit par se déverser dans la main de Kaoru ainsi que sur leurs ventres, Kaoru se déversa à son tour dans un dernier gémissement plus rauque que les précédents. Le comte se laissa tomber sur le corps tremblant du blond qui passa ses bras autour de son coup. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avant que Kaoru ne se retire.

La lumière du soleil qui transpercé les fenêtres réveilla le blond. Il se releva faisant glisser le drap sur son torse nu. Assi sur le canapé, il posa son regard sur Kaoru totalement endormi, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'écrivain puis caressa du bout des doigts le dos de son amant. Ses yeux se 

posèrent alors sur un livre qui se trouvait sur la petite table prés du canapé. Le blond s'en empara puis l'ouvrit. Comme il l'avait reconnu, il s'agissait bien de l'un de ses recueil, le troisième pour être exact, pourtant ce dernier ne devait pas être en vente avant la fin du mois…Des bras lui entourèrent la taille ce qui le fit sursauter, bientôt des lèvres se posèrent sur son cou lui provoquant ainsi des frissons, Kyô ferma les yeux à se contact si doux. Kaoru posa alors sa tête sur l'épaule du blond.

« Bonjour mon ange.

-Bonjour monsieur le peintre.

-Que fais-tu ? demanda le comte en voyant le recueil entre les mains du blond.

-Je suis étonné de voir ce livre ici, sa sortie étant prévue à la fin du mois d'après messire Toshiya.

-Sachez que je suis prêt à tous pour vos œuvres mon cher.

-J'en suis flatté. »

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire avant que le comte ne capture une nouvelle fois les lèvres de son amant, ce dernier s'allongea sur lui et ils se prouvèrent une deuxième fois leurs sentiments réciproques.

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Ta plus belle œuvre

Auteur : Warushinda

Personnage : Dir en grey

Pairing : KaoruXKyô, DieXToshiya, KaoruXShinya ?

Disclaimer : le truc inutile mais les Dir en grey pas à moi ! TT

Note : Dernier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment à lire ma fic, si c'est le cas merci d'avoir suivis jusqu'au bout, si ce n'est pas le cas merci quand même d'avoir lu XD Excusez moi pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe qui auraient pus rendre la lecture fatiguante n.n

Note 2 : Pour les paroles de Red… em j'ai du supprimer les phrase parlant de film car cela n'existe pas à l'époque où cette fic se déroule. Milles excuses U.U

**Chapitre 4**

Kaoru s'était installé dans son jardin afin de profiter du soleil radieux qui illuminé ce jour. Une tasse de thé à la main, il laissait son esprit vagabonder, pensant à de multiples choses, lorsqu'il aperçu son grand ami aux cheveux flamboyant s'approcher. Tout deux se sourire puis le roux s'installa sur la chaise qui faisait face au comte.

« Bien le bonjour mon ami, répliqua gaiement le roux, alors comment allez vous ? Belle journée n'est-ce pas ?

-Aussi rayonnante que mon humeur, et toi ?

-Je survie. Certaines personnes m'en demande vraiment beaucoup, je sais que je suis exceptionnel mais quand même.

-Serait-ce ton amant qui te fatigue, tu n'arrives pas à atteindre les prouesses nuptiales qu'il te demande ? Répliqua le comte en riant.

-Mon amant ? S'étonna Die.

-Toshiya.

-Ah ? Comment le sais-tu ? M'auriez vous espionné cher comte ?

-Sans le vouloir, le hasard fait bien les choses.

Die éclata de rire avant d'ajouter : Bon, bon, très bien. J'avoue qu'il ne me laisse pas indifférent, c'est réciproque et je m'en amuse beaucoup.

-Tous mes vœux de bonheur.

-Merci et je peux te les renvoyer.

-Hm ?

-Le petit Kyô cher ami, tu ne me feras pas croire que vous ne vous êtes pas sauté dessus.

-Alala, la décence n'est pas ton fort.

-Peu importe, alors, je veux TOUT savoir !

-Eh bien, soupira Kaoru, lorsque tu étais occupé avec ton éditeur durant la soirée d'il y à trois jours, j'ai proposé à Kyô de le ramener, on a finit par s'échanger un baiser, je l'ai ensuite emmené ici pour lui montrer mes tableaux.

-Tu ne lui à fait que montrer tes tableaux ? Répondit le roux avec un regard accusateur, je veux la version complète !

-Bon disons que la soirée s'est concrétisée dans mon bureau.

-Donc ?

-Donc on est amant.

-A la bonne heure ! Je veux être présent lors de votre union.

-Die, l'union d'un homme avec un homme est sensé être interdit…

-Je sais, ce qu'ils peuvent être coincés ! Bon alors, et depuis ?

-Il est resté deux jours, je l'ai ramené hier chez lui, je vais le chercher aujourd'hui, je veux qu'il vive ici.

-Il le sait ?

-Pas encore.

-Eh bien je te souhaite bonne chance mon ami, pauvre Shinya.

-Pauvre Shinya ? Que veux-tu dire ?

-Quoi ?! Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas remarqué ? Ah mon pauvre Kaoru.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Shinya ? La présence de Kyô le gênerait ?

-Un peu oui ! Bon en fait j'avais prévu le fait que tu ne sois pas au courant, c'est pour cela que je l'ai présenté au professeur de peinture de la cour royal, au cas où. Ton petit Shinya est fou de toi, depuis longtemps même.

-Vraiment ?

Kaoru resta bouche bée de ces révélations, il commença alors à un peu culpabiliser d'avoir négligé son apprenti ces derniers temps, il avait du lui faire du mal. Mais Kyô occupé toutes ses pensées. Il devait parler à Shinya mais quoi lui dire, il ne savait pas.

-Ah quand on parle du loup…bon mon vieux je te laisse. Je te fais confiance pour lui parler, traîner derrière nous un amour non partagé est douloureux, mais ça l'est encore plus quand on l'ignore.

-Merci. »

Die tapota l'épaule de son ami en guise d'encouragement et se leva pour partir. Il salua Shinya au passage, ce dernier arriva à la hauteur du comte et s'inclina, Kaoru l'invita à s'assoir face à lui.

« Shinya, j'aimerai te parler mais avant, je veux que tu répondes sincèrement à ma question.

-Bien sûr maître, quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta le jeune.

-Shinya que ressens-tu exactement pour ma personne ?

Le cœur de Shinya rata un battement, il baissa la tête en se sentant rougir, il joua nerveusement avec ses doigts avant de répondre dans un murmure :

-Je vous aime.

-Shinya…

-Je vous aime et ce depuis la première fois que vous avait posé votre regard sur moi !

Shinya avait crié ses dernières paroles en désespoir, car il savait que l'interdiction d'être avec un homme n'étais pas un obstacle, mais l'auteur blond oui. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait, il l'avait vu ces deux derniers jours au manoir. Il l'avait même salué. Il sentit alors une profonde haine l'envahir envers ce Kyô.

Kaoru se leva et observa avec tristesse son apprenti sangloter, tête baissée. Il posa sa main sur la chevelure orangé de son cadet.

-Shinya, je suis désolé, mais mon cœur à déjà choisi. Sache que pour toi j'ai toujours et j'aurais toujours beaucoup de l'affection mais elle est celle d'un maître à son élève et un ami chère.

-C'est…c'est cet auteur n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui…

-…

-Je suis désolé Shinya, mais cela ne nous empêche pas de continuer comme avant…

-Non !

Shinya se releva brusquement et lança un regard emplie de larmes et de colère envers Kaoru.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour peindre ! Si mes tableaux ne sont pas capables de vous atteindre comme ces maudits textes le font, je n'ai plus rien à faire avec une personne qui ne comprend rien à l'art, à mon art, à mon âme ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Shinya repartit en courant, Kaoru n'essaya pas de le rattraper ce qui fit redoubler les larmes et la colère de Shinya.

Le comte était resté debout et se repassait chaque mot hurlé par son désormais ancien élève. Il sentit ses yeux lui piquer, oui, cela l'avait blessé de perdre ainsi Shinya car il tenait vraiment à lui, mais il ne pouvait continuer ainsi. Lui parlé avait été nécessaire, même pour ce résultat.

Kaoru se dirigea en vitesse vers sa calèche, il avait besoin de _ses_ bras plus que jamais. Il se sentait égoïste mais l'amour va au-delà de ce genre de sentiment.

Le comte arriva devant une petite maison. Il frappa sur la porte en bois, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un petit blond dont le visage s'illumina d'un sourire à la vue du comte. Ce dernier lui rendit mais avec beaucoup de mal. Kyô lui céda le passage et Kaoru entra dans la petite demeure de l'écrivain.

Kaoru sourit lorsqu'il vit son tableau accroché au dessus d'un bureau où étaient éparpillées plusieurs feuilles dont certaines comportaient des notes et des ratures.

« Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un chez moi alors ce n'est pas très bien rangé puis…

Le blond s'arrêta de parler lorsque Kaoru le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort comme jamais, puis il chuchota à l'oreille du blond ce qui fit frissonner ce dernier :

-Ce n'est pas grave, désolé de passer sans prévenir… »

Kyô se blottit dans ses bras et demanda ce qui tracassait son amant, le blond avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce dernier lui raconta son houleux entretien avec Shinya, Kaoru avait l'impression de réagir comme un enfant, mais Kyô su le réconforter. Leurs lèvres se soudèrent et bientôt leurs corps lorsqu'ils s'installèrent sur le lit du blond.

**oo00O00oo**

Kaoru s'était rhabillé et s'était assis à côté du blond endormis, lui caressant les cheveux. Il fit descendre sa main son dos dénudé. Kaoru se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la nuque de son amant puis se leva pour s'étirer. Il balaya la pièce du regard, il finit par s'arrêter sur une feuille posé sur la petite table. Il l'a prit et y lu son contenu.

_Dans la chambre, sur le mur rouge frappe Rosaline, et  
Le parfum des pétales de fleur emplis la pièce mais  
Tu n'es pas là._

Sur le divan de velours tandis que le rêve vire tranquillement en cendre.

La lampe en forme de lune éclaire encore rouge.

Adieu? À ma plus chère fille Vivian la parfumée.

La décoration du parfum dans l'évier, pour les images en noir et blanc criantes.  
Ce que tu vois est tout et il n'y a pas de raison à ça.

Coupe tes ailes inconfortables.  
C'est teint sur toi.  
Coupe tes ailes inconfortables.  


_Pour un lendemain que ne peut être atteint._

Les enfants chantent le chœur d'église dans l'église nouvellement construite.  
Toutes les fois que je marche derrière lui, mon cœur hurle.  
Il n'a pas oublié le Passé, le Présent, ou le Futur.  
Seuls les croyants seront dirigés par le salut.

Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous être parfaits ?  
Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous l'être ?

Le carrousel qui tourne et tourne et tourne t'as étourdi.  
Je tiens dans ma main en sueur, une image de toi et une pointe de glace.

Coupe tes ailes inconfortables.  
Sois libre.  
Coupe tes ailes inconfortables.  
Mais garde la porte fermée.

« Son titre sera Red…em, j'allais le noter quand tu es arrivé.

Kaoru se retourna et vis son amant assis sur le lit le regardant, le comte sourit et s'approcha de son amant, il s'assit face à lui, toujours la feuille à la main et captura ses lèvres.

-Bien dormi ?

-Comme à chaque fois quand tu es là.

-Dis-moi mon ange, pourrais-je t'emprunter ce texte ?

-Bien sûr, mais à quoi il va te servir ?

-Un tableau…immaculé de rouge.

-Je vois.

-Kyô, j'aimerais que tu viennes vivre avec moi. »

Les deux amants se regardèrent avant que Kyô ne saute dans les bras de Kaoru en signe d'approbation. Toujours, Kyô avait toujours vécu seul, bien qu'il s'y était habitué, Kaoru représenté pour lui sa lumière. Vivre avec lui était le plus beau cadeau que l'on puisse lui faire, même si au fond de lui il se sentait coupable de la perte de son élève.

**oo00O00oo**

Plusieurs semaines passèrent depuis que Kyô s'était installé chez le comte. Ils vivaient leurs amours le mieux possible et travaillaient ensemble. Du moins jusqu'à qu'ils apprirent que le troisième recueil de Kyô fut interdit par l'église et brûlé comme le premier sur la place publique, un avis de recherche avait été lancé en son encontre. Mis à part Toshiya, Die, Shinya et Kaoru, personne ne connaissait le 

visage de l'auteur. Kaoru fit du mieux qu'il pu pour aider son amant qui avait était affecté de cet acte. Peu à peu le blond retrouva le sourire mais surtout l'envi d'écrire, surtout grâce au comte.

Ce jour là, Kaoru avait invité Die et Toshiya, ce dernier voulait s'entretenir avec son écrivain. Kaoru et Die les laissèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'atelier du comte.

« Kaoru, on m'a demandé à plusieurs reprise qui était le blond qui vivait depuis peu chez toi, j'ai insinué qu'il était un cousin à toi. Alors ne gaffe pas quant tu sors.

-Je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

-Pas besoin, mais je m'inquiète pour vous et surtout pour Kyô depuis hier, surtout dis-lui de ne plus sortir.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Un portrait à était fait de lui pour sa recherche.

-Comment ont-ils…

Le comte s'arrêta et regarda son ami, son air grave lui faisait comprendre que sa conclusion était malheureusement la bonne.

-Shinya…

-Je suis désolé Kaoru, si je ne t'avais pas prévenu des sentiments qu'il avait pour toi, vous…

-Non, si tu ne m'avais rien cela aurait était pire, surtout pour lui.

-Soit…mais que comtes-tu faire pour Kyô ? Il ne peut pas rester enfermer ici toute sa vie.

-Partir, je vais vendre mes terres et nous allons partir là où on serra en paix. Où il pourra écrire comme bon lui semble.

-Alors, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter le plus grand bonheur, sans toi la vie ici sera…pourri.

-Die, ne sois pas vulgaire.

-Mais euh !

Tout deux rirent, bien que Die le fit un peu tristement, il n'allait pas perdre un ami mais l'éloignement lui faisait tout de même mal.

-Tu ne seras pas seul.

-Hm ?

-Et Toshiya ? Il serait bien pour vous deux que tu y penses enfin sérieusement.

-…tu as raison.

Ils arrivèrent à l'atelier, Kaoru s'arrêta devant un immense tableau recouvert d'un drap.

-Grâce à Kyô, j'ai pu achever ta requête.

Il leva le drap qui laissa place à un tableau fait de rouge aux teintes différentes. Die resta admiratif devant cette toile qui ne représenté rien de précis, ni forme humaine, ni animal, ni autre.

-Magnifique ! Vraiment magnifique, merci mon Kao d'amour !

Die embrassa la joue du comte qui grimaça un peu sous les rire du roux.

-Mmmmmm….

-Qui y a t'il?

-Abstrait ! Voilà, j'ai trouvé ! J'appelle ce genre de peinture, de l'abstrait !

-Ce genre n'existe même pas Die.

-Et alors ? J'en ai inventé le genre et toi le concept du genre!

-Si tu le dit, soupira le comte.

-Tu sais qu'avec un tableau comme ça, l'église voudra te brûler toi aussi.

-Il ne te plaît pas ?

-Bien au contraire ! Milles mercis l'ami. »

Tout deux se sourirent et retournèrent au salon.

**oo00O00oo**

Kyô accepta de partir avec Kaoru dans le sud du pays, le comte y possédait une grande demeure situé dans une campagne éloignée. Avant de partir, Kaoru confia un tableau à Die pour Shinya. Ce dernier ne s'était plus montré devant Kaoru depuis et d'après les rumeurs, il était entré dans l'école de peinture de la cour royale où il était considéré comme le meilleur élève. Kaoru se réjouit de voir qu'il n'avait pas abandonner la peinture, il ne pouvait lui en vouloir car s'était lui qui lui avait fait du mal. Shinya n'avait agi que par colère ce qui ne le rendait pas coupable à part entière.

**OoOoO**

Quelques mois plus tard,

Die était dans son manoir et attendait debout alors que Toshiya était installé sur un fauteuil et buvait tranquillement du thé. Un domestique arriva alors, accompagné d'un jeune aux cheveux blond.

-Vous m'avez fait demander messire Die ? demanda le jeune qui paraissait tendu.

-Détend toi Shin-chan, je ne vais pas te manger !

-Vous avez milles raisons de m'en vouloir.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna le roux.

-C'est de ma faute si maître Kaoru est parti et si…Kyô à était menacé du bûcher.

-Ton cœur réclamé vengeance Shin-chan, c'est difficile de ne pas l'écouter.

-Mais…

-Shh shh, je t'ai fait appeler car j'ai un tableau pour toi de la part de Kaoru. Il me l'a laissé le jour de son départ mais je voulais attendre que ta colère soit apaisée avant de te le donner.

-Pour…moi ? »

Shinya baissa la tête et il fut pris d'un sanglot, tout le regret et la tristesse du départ de son maître remonta. Die s'approcha du jeune et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule, puis il appela une domestique qui lui amena le tableau en question. Les sanglots de Shinya redoublèrent lorsqu'il l'eu entre les mains.

Après que Die l'ai calmé et que Shinya sourit de nouveau depuis bien longtemps, il le raccompagna. Lorsqu'il revint, il s'installa à califourchon sur les genoux de Toshiya qui arqua un sourcil en le regardant.

« Mais je t'en prie, ne te gêne pas.

-Tant mieux, c'est ce que je comptais faire.

-Je te trouve bien entreprenant, déclara Toshiya en posant sa tasse sur une petite table.

-Tochi, j'ai un service à te demander, répliqua Die en s'approchant de l'éditeur et de commencer à lui lécher le lobe.

-Je m'en douté, et tu es obligé de recourir à ses manières pour me demander quelque chose messire Die ? Êtes-vous si peu sûr de vous ?

-Non, mais j'en mourrais d'envie.

-Bon, ce service, s'impatienta Toshiya qui sentait son excitation monter.

-Et si on s'enfuyait quelque part tout les deux ? La vie n'est plus drôle ici.

-Si ce n'est pas drôle, pourquoi tu n'es pas parti avant ?

-Mais je veux que tu viennes avec moi.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda Toshiya en lâchant un gémissement lorsque la main de Die s'aventura dans des parties sensibles de son anatomie.

-Parce que tu es mon amant, tu m'appartiens entièrement.

-Je te trouve…bien téméraire, articula difficilement l'éditeur lorsque Die commença de lent va et vient.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, amour, je vous appartiens également. »

Toshiya ne résista pas et captura violemment les lèvres du roux pour le plus grand plaisir de ce dernier.

FIN


End file.
